


Location Fling

by mrs_leary (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley is intrigued to discover that Colin has a boyfriend, and decides to experiment a bit himself. Which of course doesn’t work out very well at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Location Fling

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** The Will/Bradley bits are a bit dub-con, depending on your perspective. And this is plane!porn and jetlag!porn, so alas can in no way be considered Great Literature.
> 
>  **Notes:** This fic is for **feilongfan** who suggested Will Mellor (Valiant) should have his turn.

♦

It wasn’t Bradley’s fault that he walked in on Colin having sex with some guy. They’d been sharing a trailer on location in France, and while both of them had been brought up to always knock on a closed door before entering, it had soon become ridiculous with all their to–ing and fro–ing. And anyway, co–stars soon got comfortable with each other in various states of dress and undress – that was just part of the job, especially in theatre with all the backstage costume changes, as Colin had pointed out. So they’d agreed either of them would lock the door when really necessary, and otherwise they were free to just walk in. The trouble being that the lock was a bit cheap and shoddy, and occasionally didn’t work at all.

♦

It wasn’t so much the fact that Colin was fucking a guy that stopped Bradley in his tracks, for he’d kinda picked up bi vibes from Colin right from the start. It wasn’t even that Colin was literally fucking this man, thrusting long and hard and deep. It was more the creativity and agility apparent in the configuration of it all. Because Colin wasn’t just doing the obvious. He wasn’t on his knees behind the guy on all fours, or bending him over the table. No, Colin was leaning his shoulders back against the cupboards in the kitchenette opposite the door, pushing up with a fascinating rhythm, while the guy eased down into it – or indeed onto it, Bradley dazedly mused. The two of them were both still dressed, but for their jeans and briefs shoved down their thighs. And Colin was holding this man right where he wanted him, wrapped in both of Colin’s arms, with one of Colin’s hands rhythmically tugging at the guy’s cock, while the long fingers of his other hand were splayed across the guy’s jaw and throat, bringing his head back around for a kiss. Both sets of eyes closed, both mouths busy kissing and breathing in low grunts. Neither of them at all aware that they had a witness. Lost in the hunger of it.

Bradley gaped for long long moments. He’d never seen anything so hot. So intimate. Though he had no idea who this guy was. Someone a bit older, a bit stockier, a bit better dressed – that’s all Bradley could tell for now. Well, and he had to assume that Colin was only – _could_ only be like this with someone he really cared about. It was too full–on for casual. Surely.

After a while – it must have been mere seconds, really, though it felt like an hour or more – Bradley stepped back, carefully let the door close again, hopefully too quietly to let Colin know he’d been caught. Bradley wandered away a little, but stood guard, just in case anyone else was as foolish as he’d been. Then finally, once he’d heard them finish in a crescendo of groans, Bradley walked away. He’d go have a cup of tea at catering, and try again in half an hour or so. Trusting that under the circumstances, Colin wouldn’t be seriously considering a second round.

 _Oh god…_ Bradley thought, balancing on one of the rickety folding chairs and staring down at the mug of too–milky too–sweet tea. _Colin…_

♦

‘So,’ said Bradley that evening, landing in the chair next to Katie, and threatening to slosh his lager over her. ‘So… Colin Morgan.’

‘Yes,’ she said coolly. Unhelpfully. ‘Colin Morgan indeed.’ The poor persecuted Irish tended to stick together.

‘Colin Morgan. And some guy.’

‘Ah, yes,’ Katie said – though with a smile this time. A wicked, twinkling smile. ‘So you’ve met the boyfriend.’

 _Boyfriend,_ Bradley thought with a tug at his heartstrings, even though he’d already figured this had to mean something to Colin. But Katie was sitting there waiting for repartee as the appropriate response. ‘Met,’ Bradley pondered. ‘Yes. Met. Though I wouldn’t say we’ve been properly introduced.’

Katie laughed, all tinkling humour, not nasty enough to be sarcastic. ‘You may get your chance later over dinner.’

‘Excellent,’ said Bradley, all good cheer. But he soon decided that he wasn’t actually in a very convivial mood, and he ended up back at the hotel ordering a room service meal, and playing Super Mario Bros on the Nintendo DS he’d purloined from Tony.

♦

The problem was that Bradley couldn’t get this idea of Colin out of his head. Worse – he kept putting himself into the memory, the visual–aural–tactile image of it. And not as the one fucking, but as the one being fucked. By Colin. Colin moving inside him, Colin’s long fingers at his throat, Colin’s mouth on his, Colin’s hand confidently wrapped around him and bringing him to shattering completion with the kind of heartfelt groans that still echoed in Bradley’s ears.

But Colin had a boyfriend. So obviously that wasn’t gonna happen. Location flings could be messy enough without factoring in other loyalties, not to mention feelings on Bradley’s part that were probably no more than curiosity. And there was no point in stuffing things up with his co–star just as they’d finally started becoming friends. So Bradley started considering the options.

And first on the list – well, after Tony, of course, but he was married and the co–star thing still applied. First on the list after Tony was Will Mellor. Bradley and Will got along just fine, and there was something about the give–and–take of their swordplay as Arthur and Valiant that prompted thoughts of other kinds of byplay. And Will was manly and strong and handsome and – not at all like Colin, but maybe if Bradley was curious about men he should explore that with a really _manly_ kind of man. Not that this new notion of Colin wasn’t manly – in fact he _was_. Shockingly so. Obviously manly enough to do the fucking and do it well. But – in for a penny, in for a pound, and all that. The principle held. If Bradley liked it with Will, then he was going to like it with men generally, wasn’t he?

Added to which, Will was a guest star who wouldn’t be returning to _Merlin_ at all. If this fling went horribly wrong, Bradley would have months to get over the embarrassment before there was even a chance he’d run into Will on any other production. So it all made rather a lot of sense, really.

♦

He’d bought two lagers, and nodded towards an empty booth, steering Will away from a little knot of regular cast, extras and crew in the far corner of the pub. They hadn’t even noticed Will and Bradley come in, so hopefully no noses would be put out of joint.

Will slid onto the bench seat opposite, took a long drink of the lager, and eyed Bradley speculatively. Waited in silence for Bradley to come out with whatever was on his mind. Or not. It seemed there was no pressure to talk if Bradley didn’t feel like it. Did that bode well?

Finally Bradley found the courage to say, ‘I was wondering… if you’d be prepared to… indulge my curiosity.’

Will grinned that wide feral smile of his. It could be daunting. Right now it seemed promising. ‘What are you curious about, Bradley James?’

‘Well, Will Mellor…’ he started – before buying himself a bit more time with a swallow of beer. But he may as well just come out with it. There was no point in making it seem like a bigger deal than it actually was. ‘Well. I’ve been curious about – about –’

‘Yes…?’ An exaggerated wide–eyed look of apprehension.

Bradley chickened out a bit. He’d been going to lay it all out on the table. But at the last moment he just said, ‘About whether you’d be up for a location fling.’

Will stared at him for a long moment, startled. Bradley managed to hold his nerve and return the stare. But finally Will’s surprise collapsed into a grin. ‘You’re a good lad, Bradley James.’

‘Oh.’ Bradley frowned. ‘Is that a yes?’

‘ _Yes_ , that’s a yes,’ Will replied heartily. ‘Didn’t think you were the sort, or I’d have suggested it myself before now.’

‘I see,’ said Bradley, a bit taken aback. Was this kind of thing more common than he’d assumed?

‘Thought your Irish lad was more the sort,’ Will added confidentially, with a lift of his chin towards the bar.

Bradley turned, though he already knew what he’d see. Colin, with the boyfriend in tow. And Colin was glancing across at Bradley sitting there alone with Will. Considering them. Apparently knowing he shouldn’t try to join them. Those blue Irish eyes veiled in mystery. Bradley turned back around again. ‘Yes, I see.’

‘But he’s obviously well taken care of,’ Will concluded. ‘You’re a good lad, Bradley,’ he repeated. ‘I’d be happy to take care of you.’

‘Good,’ Bradley said a bit faintly. Suddenly he wanted out of there. Before his nerve failed him. Before he could look at Colin again. Or Colin’s boyfriend. Before he could once more be overwhelmed by the memory, by the vivid imaginings. Not that he’d have rushed a girl off like this. But this was different. And surely he didn’t have to treat Will Mellor gently. Bradley stood. ‘Shall we, then?’

Will was startled at Bradley’s hurry. But then he looked pleased. Eager. ‘Yes. Yes, we should.’

And they walked back to the hotel through the twilight.

♦

‘What I want –’ said Bradley, once they were in Bradley’s room. Will stalking after him as Bradley backed away towards the bed. ‘What I want is –’

‘Yes?’ prompted Will, looking manly and fierce and handsome and rather wonderful.

‘What I want is – for you to fuck me.’

Will grinned. ‘Well, of course you do, Bradley James.’

The bed bumping against the back of Bradley’s legs now. Bradley stopped. Will continued to advance. Those large hands of Will’s on Bradley’s shoulders, then that smiling hungry mouth targeting his own, Will leaning down to claim him with something that should have been a kiss but was more like being eaten alive. Bradley moaned under it, giving himself over. Because he’d wanted exactly that, hadn’t he? To give himself over to another man. _Colin,_ he thought wistfully for a moment, before lifting his arms around Will’s waist, and surrendering. A proprietary hand slid down to grasp Bradley’s left buttock.

‘You’ve got rubbers and such?’ Will eventually muttered in Bradley’s ear.

‘Yes,’ Bradley confessed with a blush. Well, he’d always kept a ready supply of condoms. Lately he’d added lube. Just in case.

‘Fetch them,’ said Will, stepping back. ‘And get your gear off.’ Already stripping his own.

Bradley’s heart was thudding. This was moving fast. Very fast. But he hadn’t been looking for romance, had he? He couldn’t have expected that. Obviously. Two guys – two manly guys – having a location fling. Things were gonna move fast in very prosaic directions. It’s not like Bradley had walked in on Colin romancing his boyfriend, was it? No, they’d been fucking. And that’s what Bradley had been imagining and reimagining ever since. That’s what Bradley wanted. He wrenched his sweater off over his head.

♦

In short order, Bradley was lying stretched on his front on the sheets, Will kneeling at his side. One hand, with Will’s weight behind it, pinning him down between the shoulder blades. Bradley’s face pressed into the pillow, turned away from Will. And Will’s slick fingers – two of them, from what Bradley could make out – twisting into him. ‘Tight,’ Will was muttering in appreciation. ‘So very tight, Bradley James.’

Either it didn’t occur to him, or it didn’t matter to Will that Bradley was a virgin. For this act, at least. Bradley lay there, taking it. Trying to breathe, trying to relax or at least not fight it. He’d asked for this, after all. He felt alternately feverishly hot and sweatily cold under the invasion. Vaguely wondering if he was in mild shock. He’d asked for this. He’d wanted this. Part of him wanted it still, revelled in it, couldn’t wait for Will to use his cock rather than his fingers.

He wasn’t sure he trusted Will. Not any more. Though he knew that Will wasn’t a bad person, just perhaps a bit oblivious. But Bradley suspected that if he was with someone he trusted, he’d _love_ this, forceful or not. _Colin,_ he thought regretfully. Perhaps he should have waited.

But, no. Will was kneeling behind him now. His fingers abruptly withdrew, leaving Bradley gaping, empty, relieved, needing, fearing. Will’s large hands at his hips, heaving Bradley up to his knees. A pause. Bradley heard the rip of a condom packet. Then felt a rubber–covered cockhead pressing against him. It felt enormous. He tensed, helpless.

‘Breathe out,’ Will advised heavily.

So he did. And suddenly he was breached. Broken. He yelled.

Will muttered encouragement. ‘That’s it, Bradley. You’re a good lad. That’s it. So tight. So very nice and tight…’

Bradley took several panting breaths, struggling to relax, to let this happen. He’d asked for this. He’d wanted this. Part of him was joyous, triumphant. Part of him was… weeping. Bradley swallowed hard.

‘Come on, my lad. That’s it… Yes, that’s it…’ Will looming large over him, within him, saying his name, shouting. Then at last shoving even deeper within him, groaning, and collapsing onto Bradley’s back, sending them both sprawling onto the sheets, Will with him all the way down. It was the most wonderful and the most awful thing ever.

♦

Immediately afterwards Bradley had to make a dash to the bathroom. It was all very undignified. Part of him hoped that Will couldn’t hear through the walls. Part of him hoped that Will could, the bastard – including Bradley’s involuntary grunt of pain. He broke out in a cold sweat again, wondering if this was something he’d get used to with more experience. If this was something that changed.

All Will said on his return was, ‘All right, Bradley?’

And he shrugged, and said, ‘Yeah. All right.’

‘Good lad,’ was said with gruff approval. ‘Come here. We’re not done yet.’

So Bradley gamely lay down again, and Will determinedly tossed him to completion. Which worked just fine despite the fact that Bradley was aching and sore. That meant something, didn’t it? That he could still come – and pleasurably, too.

He lay there in Will’s arms afterwards, vaguely pondering how Colin would have treated him, whether Colin would have realised… Surely he would have. And been kinder, accordingly. The first thing anyone worked out about Colin Morgan, once they got past the shyness, was that he was a genuinely decent guy. He really was as nice as advertised. Not a trait to be found every day. Obviously not a trait that was valued correctly.

After a while, Bradley would have made his excuses and left. Except that this was his room. He was surprised that Will himself didn’t just walk out, actually. But eventually it became apparent that Will was expecting a second bout. And even though Bradley was still sore, he let him. Because, after all. This was what he’d asked for.

♦

And it continued.

In costume during the lunch break, with Valiant taking Arthur up against the stone wall in the armoury.

In the men’s room at the pub where the rest of the cast were gathered – so close that Bradley could hear Katie’s laugh through the walls. And as soon as he walked out, trying to be casual, Colin’s blue Irish eyes were on him. Thoughtful. Pondering.

In Bradley’s room, time and again, last thing at night. A rap on the door, and Bradley would let him in. Will would have him up against the door itself, or bend him over the shelving unit. Occasionally let him reach the bed first, where Bradley would be pushed over onto all fours, or slammed into on his knees up against the brass railings of the bedhead.

Will would always toss him afterwards. Never during.

It was intense. But not quite what Bradley wanted. It was what he’d asked for. And Will was teaching Bradley something true about himself, something he’d never known or even suspected before. Bradley wouldn’t call it off. But he soon realised that he was counting the days until Will left France.

♦

Of course the time came when Colin walked in on Bradley and Will in the trailer. In a far more straightforward configuration than Colin had orchestrated. Bradley heard the lock catch, hold and then give – the door swung open – he turned his head – and found himself looking directly into Colin’s blue Irish eyes. They were on a level, with Colin standing on the ground and Bradley bent over the table.

Colin frowned. Lifted a brow as he took in and assessed what was happening. Opened his mouth, and after a moment offered, ‘Sorry.’ Was about to turn away and close the door. When he frowned again and apparently changed his mind.

Will had stopped, but stayed exactly where he was, making it almost impossible for Bradley to move or indeed grasp any kind of dignity.

Strangely, Colin climbed the steps. Came into the trailer. Shut the door after him. ‘What’s going on?’ he asked in a challenging tone.

‘What d’you think?’ Will asked sarcastically. He still hadn’t moved, hadn’t withdrawn. He was as hard within Bradley as ever.

Colin looked at Bradley, examined him carefully. And maybe Bradley was a bit wide–eyed. But he was almost certain his face didn’t betray the fact that he was struggling. Instead he ended up blushing bright red. With the shame of it. The obviousness of it, the complete lack of imagination. The fact that he was making do. He really hadn’t wanted Colin to find him like this. He’d wanted Colin to know, that was true enough. But not to see him like this. Not to risk getting entirely the wrong idea. Bradley hauled away, finally forced himself out of Will’s hold. Stood and quickly rearranged himself. Will was forced to follow suit. He disobligingly dropped his half–used condom on the floor.

‘Bradley?’ Colin asked. ‘What’s happening here?’

He shrugged, without words. He was shamed.

‘Will,’ said Colin firmly – literally half Will’s solid manly weight, this scrawny Irish boy – ‘Will. Would you excuse us?’

‘You’re kidding,’ the tough man said in disbelief. ‘Get the fuck out of here, Morgan.’

‘No. No, I don’t think so.’ Stubborn. Surprisingly strong at the core of him. This – _this_ was where Merlin’s power came from. What Colin drew on in all those moments in which it became clear that Merlin could and would survive anything, that when push came to shove he’d be too strong even for Uther. ‘If you’d leave our trailer, please, Will.’

‘Fuck off, Morgan! _You’re_ the one who barged in through a locked door. You’re the one who’s not wanted. Unless…’ Will looked him over with a leer. ‘Unless you want a taste of this, too. If your boyfriend can’t satisfy you. I’m sure Bradley wouldn’t mind watching…’

Bradley tried, ‘Colin –’

But Colin just looked at him. And Bradley shut up. Colin somehow knew everything. Without being told. ‘Will. If you don’t leave, I’m calling Johnny, and I’m calling Security. If I use words such as assault, they might realise I’m misinterpreting, but I’m sure you don’t want to have to explain the nuances.’

Will glared at him. Turned to Bradley. ‘And you’re letting him try to chase me off? What the hell _is_ this?’

Bradley shrugged again, more uncomfortable than he’d ever been in his life.

‘Christ, show a bit of spine, James,’ Will complained. But eventually he was the one to back down. He strode out, slamming the door behind him.

Bradley sat down. Rubbed his face in both hands. Shamed. Confused. Grateful, but embarrassed, too. And to be honest, really rather foolish. Had it seemed as if he’d needed rescuing? And if so, why hadn’t he rescued himself before now?

‘All right, Bradley?’

‘Yeah,’ he said.

‘I’m sorry if I’m wrong, but that didn’t look entirely consensual to me. It’s felt a bit odd all along, actually.’

Bradley shrugged, glanced away. He wasn’t going to admit anything that would imply he hadn’t asked for exactly what he’d got. He owed it to Will to not let this become an issue beyond the three of them. And he certainly didn’t want Colin using trite comforting phrases on him like _in too deep_ or _bitten off more than you could chew_. Bradley had gone in with his eyes open, even if he’d ended up surprised. And there was, even now, a part of him that had enjoyed it utterly. Eventually he said, a bit sulkily, ‘I wasn’t looking to be rescued.’

‘I know,’ said Colin.

But Bradley was too honest to let it go at that. He’d been brought up too well. ‘Thank you,’ he said, daring one brief glance at Colin.

‘You’re welcome,’ Colin said. And then he headed towards his wardrobe, and started changing out of his costume, just as if it were any other day.

Bradley sighed, found a tissue, and got that bloody condom off the floor and into the bin.

♦

Colin hung around near Bradley after that. Not obviously, not threateningly or possessively. Just with an easy solidarity. Will kept his cool. Kept his distance. Anyway, it was only three days now, until Will was due to go home to England. And Bradley assumed that if Colin had seen Bradley making the first move towards Will, then Colin wouldn’t have interfered. But Bradley didn’t. Even though he soon missed the regular sex, and even though he knew Will’s dignity would be easily appeased, Bradley didn’t try to restart the fling.

Finally, on the last night, Will bought two lagers and brought them over to Bradley. Indicated with a lift of his chin that he wanted to talk.

The two of them stood somewhat apart from the others, and silently drank some beer. Colin was there, with the main group. Not obviously keeping an eye on them, but _there_.

Eventually Will said, ‘All right, Bradley?’

‘Yeah. All right.’

‘Maybe there’s been some misunderstandings… I thought –’

Bradley shrugged. ‘I never told him I needed rescuing or anything. I never told him anything.’

Will nodded. ‘We’ll be OK? If we’re working together again some day.’

‘Sure. No problems.’

‘Good. Cos I think we work together well. And you’re gonna go far, Bradley James.’

Bradley took a breath. _Fair’s fair,_ he thought. ‘Look. I asked for it. I guess I didn’t know quite what I was getting into. But I asked for it, and I never felt like saying no.’

Another nod from Will, though Bradley wasn’t entirely sure Will understood, even now. ‘All right,’ he said. ‘You’re a good lad.’ A manly clap to Bradley’s shoulder. And that was that.

♦

Things quickly went back to quiet and normal after that. Oddly, Colin kept hanging around. Not pushy, but _there_. As if waiting, maybe.

At the end of the month, Bradley and Colin happened to be sitting together on the Eurostar going home. And there happened to be a quiet moment when the girls gathered down the other end of the carriage to gossip. The two guys sat there for a while, comfortably together at last after a strange couple of months.

Eventually Bradley asked, ‘Is your boyfriend joining us in Cardiff?’

‘Boyfriend?’ Colin echoed a bit vaguely.

Bradley rolled his eyes. ‘The guy who visited you in Pierrefonds.’ _The guy I saw you fucking… The guy who inadvertently started all this… The guy I wanted to be._

‘Oh. No.’ Colin smiled a bit wryly. ‘I think _boyfriend_ rather overstates the situation. That, uh, relationship reached its use by date a while ago.’

‘Oh.’ So he could have waited. He needn’t have gone through all that with Will. If Colin was even interested, of course… ‘Well, look,’ Bradley started.

‘Yes,’ said Colin, with his smile turning happy.

‘Sorry, what?’

‘If you’re asking,’ Colin explained, looking at him very directly with those blue Irish eyes, ‘I’m saying yes.’

‘Oh.’ Bradley considered him for a while. His co–star. His friend. ‘Is it really that easy?’

Colin shrugged. ‘Does it have to be difficult?’

‘Well. No.’ Bradley frowned in thought. ‘You have plans for the weekend?’ They had three clear days now, before they had to be in Cardiff on Tuesday.

‘Laundry and stuff. Otherwise, nothing that can’t be changed.’

Bradley shook his head, still feeling a bit dazed. Where was the catch? ‘What’s _our_ use by date?’ he asked.

Colin turned mysterious, and those blue eyes became veiled for a moment. ‘That remains to be seen.’

‘Really.’

Then Colin’s smile became uncomplicatedly happy again, and suddenly he was just Colin – decent, nice, shy, sweet, friendly. ‘Come to mine tonight. Or I’ll come to yours. If tonight works out, let’s have the weekend. We can do our laundry together. If _that_ works out –’

‘What, the laundry…?’

‘If the weekend works out, let’s have the month in Cardiff. More than that, I cannot say.’

‘And we’d be all right? Working together? Whether we are or we aren’t together, I mean.’

‘It’s up to us to make it work, isn’t it?’ Colin just shrugged, as if he couldn’t see the problem.

Bradley looked at him for a long moment. Then settled back. Considered this whole situation. He’d never been so upfront when it came to girls, and of course he hadn’t been so honest with Will. Colin wasn’t anything like anyone Bradley had been with before. This whole thing was strange. Both wonderful and strange. And, after all, why the hell not? Maybe it boded well. If they hit a snag, they could maybe sort it out just this easily. If they didn’t hit any snags, this might be the most incredible thing ever…

‘All right,’ Bradley said. He looked at Colin, and smiled. ‘Of course. Let’s start with tonight.’

‘Good,’ said Colin, with a contented little smile curling those lips.

 _Good,_ thought Bradley.

♦

It remained the strangest thing ever. They hardly spoke to each other once it had been agreed. The girls came back, rattling on about something or somebody. Colin joined in the conversation far more than Bradley, but they were both part of it. Then at last they reached St Pancras, and there were brief farewells. Colin just said to him coolly, while most of the others were still around, ‘Share a taxi?’

‘Sure,’ Bradley replied just as coolly, though anyone who knew where they each lived would know it didn’t make much sense to do so. Silence during the ride to Colin’s place. A few mutual lingering glances, dwelling longer and longer on each other. Bradley slowly becoming aware of an intense excitement just below the surface – in both of them.

Then they were at Colin’s flat, and Colin was closing and locking the door behind them. Shutting out the world. It was just the two of them now.

Bradley let go of his bags, there in the hallway. ‘How long have you wanted this?’ he asked.

‘Honestly? Since I first saw you.’

Bradley smiled, he couldn’t help it. Despite the ongoing nervousness, this made him feel very happy.

‘How long have you…?’ Colin asked.

‘Since I opened the trailer door one day, and saw you fucking that guy.’

Colin grinned. ‘Was that you? I’m sorry. I didn’t realise until it was too late. We’ve got to get that lock fixed.’

‘Yeah. Either that, or save it for the hotel. Cos I’m actually not that much of an exhibitionist.’

They were still standing in Colin’s hallway. At least Colin had put down his bags, too, now. They considered each other for a long moment.

‘So,’ said Bradley.

‘So,’ said Colin in his thick Irish accent. And he stepped forward, and cupped Bradley’s face. And he kissed him.

♦

‘I want – I want –’ said Bradley as they fell across the bed together. Naked and open in all the right ways. ‘I want –’

‘What do you want?’ Colin murmured as he nuzzled at the pulse in Bradley’s neck, driving him crazy with liking it, with wanting more.

‘I want for you to fuck me.’

‘Really?’

‘But not like – like –’

‘Like what?’ Shifting over him, taking charge both subtly and obviously. Biting into him, making him arch back in pleasure and need – then soothing the hurt with his tongue. Slipping a hand down under Bradley’s arse to adjust the tilt of his hips just the smallest amount until the two of them were perfectly configured.

‘Not like – _Wham bam thank you Bradley_.’

Colin laughed against Bradley’s collarbone, sending vibrations through every bone in his body. ‘Not like Will Mellor.’

Bradley shrugged, chagrined. But what was he worrying about when Colin was already doing lovely things to him, clever things with his fingers and mouth and, well, just all of him moving against Bradley in ways that blew him away. ‘God,’ he said at last. ‘Just do it. However you like.’

‘You trust me?’

‘Yes.’

‘Good.’ Then Colin ground down against him, and suddenly Bradley was gasping. Despite which, Colin added, ‘Tell me no, if you ever want to. At any point.’

Bradley somehow managed to laugh ironically. _‘Yes…’_

Colin’s mouth was trailing down the juncture between the round of Bradley’s shoulder and his pec, then down lower still and across to bite at his nipple. Bradley was groaning, his hands stroking the glorious supple length of Colin’s back from shoulders to narrow butt, encouraging him. They fit together so perfectly – Colin just a little taller than him, slimmer of course, but it was like they _fitted_ – and Colin knew what to do, had an imagination with it. Those long fingers of his seeking out Bradley’s tender places – his mouth exploring Bradley’s chest and shoulders and throat and face, while those fingers dragged around his waist, unerringly found the sweet spot in the small of Bradley’s back – Colin reconfiguring them so they lay on their sides, still pressed closely together – then his fingers teasing lower, lower, lower and finally easing inside him like Colin _belonged_ there. Bradley already moaning in abject surrender.

‘Ready?’ Colin whispered.

‘Yes, god, _yes_ …’

Colin shifting over, pushing Bradley over – withdrawing for a moment to roll on a condom – then lying between Bradley’s sprawled thighs – and then Colin was pushing in his elegant length, moving within him, those hands firmer now, moulding Bradley into place, arranging them both so they made such perfectly beautiful shapes together.

‘All right…?’

‘God, where did you learn to _do_ this?’

Colin chuckled. Moving continuously in a slow beautiful rolling rhythm. ‘Bit of practice. Lots of daydreams. Watching you…’

‘Me…?’

‘Thinking about where you’d like to be touched, and how, and why.’

‘You can tell that? Just by looking.’ Bradley smiled faintly. ‘Obviously.’

Colin smiled, too, watching him even now. ‘I have some working theories, is all… I want to test them all out.’ One hand running hard and steady from his butt _up the back of his thigh_ , shaping itself to the long muscle there as it went. Lifting Bradley’s foot to hook on Colin’s shoulder, and then that hand returning to the sensitivities of Bradley’s thigh while Colin’s cock continued to work within him.

Bradley groaned.

‘I _didn’t_ guess,’ Colin confessed, ‘that you’d like to be fucked.’

‘God, but I _do_ , though. Even when…’ Was it to his eternal shame? But he’d loved it even when Will had been so unimaginative about the act. So forceful. So _not_ clever. So not Colin. ‘Not gonna be enough,’ Bradley said with another gut–deep groan – god, so close now, almost spilling over, and Colin hadn’t even touched his cock yet.

‘What’s not?’ Colin asked, upping the tempo a little. Turning the rolling rhythm into a rocking one. Perhaps assuming that Bradley meant about coming, about what he needed right now. One careful finger–pad finally trailing down Bradley’s hardness, pushing further down the column to where it grounded beneath his balls – then continuing further back still, running along the ridge to where Colin’s own gorgeous cock plunged into him, to where Colin possessed him.

Bradley shuddered. ‘Tonight. This weekend. Not gonna be enough.’

‘Oh!’ Colin sounded surprised. Happy. ‘Wales, then? The next month?’ Still moving steadily within him. Adding some kind of double movement to his thrusts. Relentlessly wonderful. Powerful. God, spinning it out beautifully, unbearably.

‘Wales,’ Bradley confirmed. ‘Month in France. Wales again.’

Colin chuckled a little, braced himself on his knees while Bradley braced them both with one hand up against the headboard – then Colin ran both hands up the back of Bradley’s thighs, completely undoing him – widening Bradley’s legs a little and pushing himself deeper still. Turning his head to press a kiss to the arch of Bradley’s left foot where it rested on his shoulder, and then to his right. Taking Bradley’s balls into one hand, rolling them in his palm, undulating his fingers.

‘God!’ Bradley cried. Then Colin tugged at his balls as he drove deeper still into Bradley’s arse – and suddenly Bradley was coming, coming, fountaining out his seed, his words, his need – ‘ _Never_ gonna be enough, Colin – god – _never_ gonna be done with you –’

‘Forever, then,’ Colin said firmly, those blue Irish eyes fucking Bradley along with that elegant cock, those magical fingers – and then all of Colin’s clever control just melted into some profound intense kind of orgasm that centred in the very core of him, in the strength and power of him. And when he could focus properly again, Colin looked down at Bradley, and smiled, and said it again. _‘Forever.’_

♦


End file.
